Many occupations require carrying and operating various equipment. For example, sound recordists in the television and motion picture industry often carry thirty pounds of equipment to perform their jobs, typically using a bag that rests on one's abdomen and connects to a harness over one's shoulders. This additional frontal weight compromises the recordist's center of gravity and over time may give rise to sciatic nerve pain and back pain issues.